Blinded By The Light
by sepherdipidi
Summary: TaKa story....o and Ian loves Spancer ummm Tala loves Kai Kai likes Tala neither know and Tala doesnt even know Kai's gay!.....wow..lol R&R PLZ! maybe ull get a cookie!lol


Hey Jen here! Its been a long time sence ive had a story but heres on...I think its better written but its not as much of a comedy as the others were! so im sorry if its bad...

Rei- I dont think it's bad give hug

Really? awwww thanx Rei! well for bein so nice u get to do the disclaimer n ill even buy u more cat nip

Rei- SCORE! ok Jen owns nothing but the apartments she made up! ON WITH THE STORY!

-

PS- ('...') thaughts of Tala

-

Blind as the Light

----a new begining

-May 22 9:47 pm

Today was like most sence i left the abby two weeks ago. I'm still astounded by the way pople act and assert themselve in the "Real" world. I guess i really never knew what life could be like... I can't wait for tomorrow to come! Then i get to se Kai again!... well i got to go someones at the door.

With a slight sigh Tala placed down his pencil and got up from the desk in his nw appartment that the BBA had supplied him with (and all the other members of the demolition boys from the abby). He scuffed his feet along the bare hard wood floor as he reached the door. "Oh, hey Ian what's up?" Tala said almost caringly "Hey Tala ummmmm can i crash here tonight? Sergie kinda kicked me out" Ian said looking at the ground "Sure Ian,...hey what'd he kick you out for? Not putting out?" Tala added the crude remark as a slight chuckle grazed his lips. Ian only smirked and looked at the ground. It was as if his eyes were permently glued to that hard wood floor. Tala truned to walk to the couch when suddenly Ian flung his arm around him and added, with a smile "Nah you know I would always put out for him" "I know thats what scares me sometimes...and honestly I don't get what it i you see in him but hey it's your life" Tala said while removing the arm rom his shoulder. Ian sat down next to Tala on the couch and sighed deeply. "I just don't know anymore Tala, ever sence we left the abby he so far away ya know?" Ian said trying to hold in his cries as a solitary tear rad down his left cheek. "Yeah I've noticed it too Ian...It's as if he's not himself anymore" "or maybe he never was" Ian added while resting his head against Tala's shoulder. Then sleepiness started to take over and they started to drift while talking about almost anything and anything. " Ya know what Tala?" "What Ian? I don't want to hear about how you miss your gym socks from last year again!" "No it's not that" Ian said with a look of 'is he ever gonna let that go?' "I just till have a hard time understanding how we sucked into the whole abby thing. We coulda done it ourselves" "Yeah and think about Kai, he went through the worst of all of us" "Yeah but hes strong enough right?" "Yeah he is" Ian looked over at Tala who was wearing the brightest blush he had ever had. "Hey Ian speaking of Kai do you want to go see him with me tomorrow?" Ian looked at Tala who had never seen Kai alone sence they were young. "Are you gonna tell him how you feel YET!" "Nah...not yet Ian i dont think i can take the rejection" tala said looking at the ground "What makes you think he'd reject you?" Ian said trying to cheer his team mate up "Ummm i don't know maybe because he's not gay? that couldnt make him reject me right" Tala said sarcasticly while trying to collect his composure. "ya never know Tala, ya never know" Ian said with a smirk "Ian,...shut up and go to sleep"...and that was the last thing Tala remembered before waking to the smell of blueberry waffles at 5 am the next day

"mmmmmm..." Tala said with a 'how early is it' moan "Ian? what time is it?" He said while rolling off the couch that he unfortunatly had the pleasure of spendin the night on. "Mornin Tala...ummm its 5:07and u slept in!" Ian said with a strangly happy twang in his voice. "Rrrrrrrrrrr!...you know that sence we left the abby we dont NEED to get up this early right! " Tala said with annoyance countering Ians happy. "Habit ya know? and thgaught you might wanna get ready sence Kai said he was coming iver in about 43 minuets." Ian said with a smile "WHAT! why is he coming here! I need to go take a shower...and fast" Tala almost cried from nerviousness while he ran into the bathroom not giving Ian time to say a word...

Tala had just finished his shower and put on a towel to go and get his hair dryer from beneath his bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. 'Well atleast its not Kai...he doesnt knock like that...' he skidded on the wet floor trying to get to the door in time and reached for the nob.

Just as he opened the door he felt as if he was paralyzed and his eyes were glued onto a pair of crimzon eyes about 2 inches above his own icy eyes.

"Ummmm...Tala are you ok?" and that's all it took for him to snap out of his blisful trans. "Oh...Yeah sorry Kai...uh and you're early" Tala said embarrassed that he was in a towel. "Umm acxtully im 5 minutes late...i had to get a news paper on my way and three places were sold out."Kai said with a smirk creeping across his face ' Damn gotta get that clock fixed!' "Nicew outfit...going streaking?" Kai added sarcasticly at the towel wrapped around Talas waist. "Only if you come with me Kai" Tala said nudging him alittle "Love t---" "Guys! breakfast is ready!" Ian interupted "I'll leave you guys alone to talk for a while" Ian said while slipping away "Where are you going Ian?" asked Tala with a little worry playing on his voice. "To see spence! I'll see you guys around dinner! Later!" Ian said and ran out of the apartment.

'Oh no what if I say something wrong or do something and Kai never wants to talk to me again'?' Tala Volvoc

Rain started pouring outside just as Ian made it to the other apartments. "Well guess it's just you and me for awhile Tal" Tala looked up into Kai's emensly hypnotysing orbs and almost fell into them...but he stopped "Yeah...hey It's dark enough how bout a movie?" Tala chocked out

'SHIT! THAT WAS WAYYYY TOOO FAST!'

"Ok but a scary one!" Kai added with a smirk "But you know i always get scared Kai" "So? you can hold on to me!"Kai said with a sly smirk that just wouldn't go away

'OMG DID HE JUST SAY THAT!' Tala thaught with the most excitedness in his life

And with that they went to the couch...and who knows where that can lead to? hehehe

-

TBC..

-

Well tell me what u think so far...or if i should stop all together

Rei- R&R to make her feel better...and who knows what will happen in the next chapter!

I DO! oh wait i cantr tell lol!

Jen


End file.
